thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trace Oxford (TV Series)
Trace Oxford is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the son of the late Lucas and Maria Oxford. During the initial outbreak, he was left alone after the deaths of his parents until he was taken in to Woodbury. After the events of Season 3, Trace moved into the prison alongside other Woodbury residents. Trace first appeared at the start of Season 4. Character TBA Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia TBA Post-Apocalypse Season 4 "30 Days Without An Accident" TBA "Infected" TBA "Isolation" TBA "Internment" TBA "Too Far Gone" TBA "After" TBA "Claimed" TBA "Us" TBA "A" TBA Season 5 "No Sanctuary" TBA "Strangers" TBA "Four Walls and a Roof" TBA "Consumed" TBA "Crossed" TBA "Coda" TBA "What Happened and What's Going On" TBA "Them" TBA "The Distance" TBA "Remember" TBA "Forget" TBA "Try" TBA "Conquer" TBA Season 6 "First Time Again" TBA "Thank You" TBA Killed Victims The list shows the victims Trace has killed: *Lucas Oxford (Alive; Out of Mercy) *Many unnamed Woodbury soldiers. *Numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Morgan Jones (Indirectly Caused) *Riley Vega (Caused) *Blond Wolf (Alive) *Rick Grimes (Before Reanimation) When both Trace and Rick arrive at the RV, attempting to contact Glenn, the Blonde Wolf bursts in, shooting an off guard Trace in the side. Rick then finishes off the Wolves (Including those outside the RV). Trace then tells Rick that he appreciated him welcoming Trace in the group when he was without family, also mentioning that today was his 19th birthday. He advises Rick to keep his humanity intact, as well as keeping his loved ones safe. After thanking Rick, Trace dies of blood loss. Rick silently shoots him in the head to prevent him from reanimating. Relationships Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Joshua Lawrence. **His casting described him as: "Joshua Lawrence - Late teens, 18 Years - A funny yet reserved teen. A real family type of guy, and a fan of the ladies." *The creator has this to say about the character: **"I knew from the start I wanted to make a character and use Devon Bostick to cast him. It just took more time than I thought it would. A lot of time had gone into planning him. Even then, I'd like to think that maybe he would've liked Negan if he had lived long enough. Still, can't have him joining the Saviors." *With Trace's death, all of the Season 4 prison newcomers are now deceased. *Trace is bilingual, as he is able to speak fluent French as well as English. *The creator of this character has stated he regrets killing him off. **"Honestly, I've had good ideas for Trace. I've had great ideas. But the one idea I had that came first was his death. Most Fanon characters are long lasting main characters. Sure, I wanted Trace to be a main character too, but I didn't want him to last as long as others do. So I introduced him late, in Season 4, then ended his time in Season 6. I wish I didn't do it so early though. I wished I could've expanded on him and his character more. Granted, if I could redo it, maybe he'd kick the bucket in "Start To Finish". Ah, well, I didn't want him living through Season 6 anyways. I just got it over with quicker than I would've liked." Category:Protagonist Category:Survivors from Georgia Category:Protagonists Category:Survivors Category:Fanon Characters Category:Teenagers Category:TV Series Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:TV Series